


翳影春夏

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, 大量路人利, 女利, 女艾伦, 婚内出轨, 百合, 雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	翳影春夏

一

“我可听说，叶里奇太太要回来住一段时间。”

待小伙子们离开，艾连去回忆这场快活的交谈，挑挑拣拣，只能记起这一句。她不记得它是如何被提起，也不记得它之后接了什么，它在话语的浪潮中一闪即被淹没，此刻又跳了出来，孤零零地立在她心上。她把这消息反复咀嚼，花了好一阵儿，才把叶里奇太太从音调平平的单词中摘出来，套上衣物，描出眉目，变为生动熟悉的记忆中人物。

那时叶里奇太太还是利维尔·阿克曼小姐，她十四岁随母亲拜访耶格尔家，站在阳光流淌的门廊，提着摆满糕点的小篮子，对五岁的艾连微微一笑。没多久，艾连就站在她身边，拽她的裙角了。自那以后，她成了耶格尔家的常客。

夏日时，她在院中的小藤椅上刺绣，七岁的艾连到了学针线活的年纪，被母亲卡尔拉塞了做活的家伙，小步跑着爬上利维尔身边的藤椅，晃着双腿，等她教学。利维尔绣得熟练，讲得耐心，艾连抱着自己的小针线包，盯着利维尔的手帕，又去看她的双手，很快看入了迷，晕晕乎乎的，想怎么会有人绣的东西好看，手也好看，连声音也动听。她仰起头，白木兰的阴影轻扫着利维尔的侧脸，啊，艾连想，她的相貌也好看。她每天下午像模像样地抱着针线包找利维尔学刺绣，不到半个点钟便成了彻头彻尾的观赏者。利维尔起初几天还颇为耐心地和她讲，后来就不再讲了，艾连坐在她身边，她也只是微微一笑，不再说话。

小艾连迷迷糊糊地享受了两个下午的安静，第三天才回过神来。“你怎么不讲了，你不教我了？”

“你可是从来不听，连手都不动一下，哪里是真的想学。”

“还不是你绣得太好看了，我欣赏都来不及，哪舍得做别的事。”

“这么说是我的错了。”利维尔听来有趣，又瞧小艾连可爱，便接着问，“那你要我这个罪魁祸首怎么办呢？”

艾连想了半晌，“你以后还是每天都来，接着绣，接着教。”

“你真的想学吗？”

艾连低下头去，皱皱鼻头，“哦，我并不想。这太姑娘气了。”

“你不也是姑娘，还是不讲理的小姑娘，又要我来，又要我教，你又不学，就等我自说自话。”小艾连紧张听训，利维尔轻笑一声，“下次我来，你不能再要我白说话了。你要么动手学，我才肯教。要是不想学，就陪我说话。”

利维尔再来时，艾连爬上椅子，再不打开针线包了，只顾讲话，从学男孩爬树被卡尔菈训下来，讲到邻家的男孩爱哭胆小还不如她。利维尔安静地听，不时点一点头，应和几句。艾连答应地好好的，要讲话来给利维尔解闷，但她望着规律上下的白皙手背，树影半洒的安宁侧脸，不一会儿就打起哈欠，往往在大藤椅上团成一团睡着了，再睁眼已是余晖满天。利维尔拨弄她的刘海，轻叹着，“你可终于醒了，小睡美人。”

九岁以前，艾连常粘着利维尔，她高高兴兴应了阿克曼家邀请去剧院看戏，好说歹说脱离卡尔菈和利维尔坐一辆马车，往往就在马车上睡了一路，蹭着利维尔的双腿睁开眼睛。利维尔轻轻推一推她还不愿抬起的脑袋，“耶格尔小姐，我快要怀疑你夜里不睡觉了。”

“唔，这不能怪我。”艾连终于被她推着起身，在利维尔帮她梳头时撇撇嘴，“你身上有白木兰的香气，我闻着就想睡觉。”

利维尔轻轻拍拍她的脑袋，“梦还没做完呢吧，小睡美人，全是傻话，我身上什么味道也没有。”

“哎，怎么没有小伙子追你呀，”艾连撅噘嘴，“卡米拉没你身材好，玛雅没你漂亮，辛西娅连你脚指头也比不上，可都有小伙子围着她们转呢。”

利维尔就势梳痛了艾连的头发，引得女孩轻叫一声。“你这嘴啊，”她摇摇头，“你说话该温和些，小睡美人。”

那时艾连不明白，像利维尔那样的姑娘，仅有的俏皮话也说给了女孩，面对男孩，她既不擅长也不清楚如何调情。小伙子们承认她美丽，可她安详庄重的眼里有更多别的东西，那东西高高地飘在这年纪的小伙子之上，令他们止住脚步。小伙子们对于什么样的姑娘能够追求嗅觉灵敏，他们要么觉得她心思不在于此，要么被她沉稳的气质挡在了外面。她无法让青春期的小伙子生出骄傲自豪的心里，还常让他们心生惭愧，他们体会不出她需要爱慕，感受不到她需要他们，也就很少把爱情的火苗点到她的身上。他们还是认为她需要一个男人的，只不过当然不是自己，因而早早把她看做别人家的太太，在她正值青春的年纪，便以对待已婚女士一般的礼貌疏离把她隔了起来。

小时候有足足半年，艾连没再见过利维尔，孩子心性的她很快回归了同龄女孩的嬉闹中。艾连九岁的一个春日，利维尔又去了耶格尔家。她一见她，就觉得想她了，本和女伴们约好的游玩也不管了，一下午都把她拉在自己卧室里说话。她清脆的声音如疾打的玉珠算盘，说得全是小孩子的事。利维尔依然安静地听，偶尔走神，艾连一唤她，她便带着歉意地笑笑，安抚性地拉过艾连的手掌，轻拢着，让小姑娘继续说。小姑娘说累了，在她身边坐下，利维尔也陷入沉默。艾连仍觉得她身上有白木兰的香气，不一会儿又往她腿上靠，很快她又困了。

过了一会儿，利维尔说，“我要结婚了。”

艾连打着哈欠，愣了一两秒才明白她说了什么，可利维尔的声音里有一股深刻的疲倦，把她难得规规矩矩的一句“恭喜”也给堵了回去。艾伦抬起头，对上利维尔似近犹远的一双眼睛，有些疑惑，“这不是好事吗？我妈总说这是好事。你不高兴吗？”

“我没有不高兴。”利维尔开始编艾连在她怀里蹭乱的头发，艾连却没那么乐意了，她隐约感觉利维尔只是想找些事情做而避免说话。利维尔的手几次停下，她望着艾连，眼里压着深深的情绪，艾连看不懂，只能眨眨眼回望她，小姑娘的眼睛碧绿澄澈，利维尔几次张口想说什么，最后叹了一声，“只是最近事情太多了。”

艾连没去细想，只捧着一腔好奇心，“你要和谁结婚？”

“说了你也不认识，他是外地人。”

“外地人？哦家这边这么多小伙子，怎么嫁给外地人呀！”

利维尔让她逗笑了，扯扯她的小辫子，话里的疲倦也少了，“你这话说得像个老妈妈。”

“你讲讲嘛，他是谁？”

“阿列克谢·叶里奇先生。”

“嘿，这什么稀奇古怪的姓氏。”艾连吐吐舌头，“我不是故意说你丈夫坏话的。他怎么样？”

“他是位值得尊敬的先生。”

艾连等了几秒，迷迷糊糊的，“你似乎什么也没说出来。那……那结婚是一件好事吗？”

利维尔推她坐起来，“是一件好事，现在给我一个拥抱，祝福我吧。”

半个月后，利维尔和阿列克谢·叶里奇先生结了婚。两星期后，新婚夫妇主持了久病的库谢尔·阿克曼女士的葬礼。三天后肯尼·阿克曼醉中坠马，马蹄踏碎他的内脏，紧接着为新婚夫妇带来了第二场葬礼。

艾连上一次见到利维尔，是葬礼过后不久，她一身黑色丧裙紧紧裹腰，等在马车边。艾连想跑过去同她说话，可她曾经亲切温和的面庞上多了一股肃穆的神色，令她看起来远了，远得艾连停下脚步，就那么呆呆地看着她上了马车。那天下午，利维尔跟随叶里奇先生离开了西根希纳，多年不曾回来。

利维尔离开了，宁静的睡意离开了艾连，她成长起来。待她十五岁，人们惊讶地发现，她已经长大了，并且那么美丽。她碧绿的眼睛含有野性的魔力，乌黑的长发披在白皙的肩颈，随着谈话轻微晃动。

她幼时便觉得胆小慌张的小男孩们，长成了小伙子们也没讨她喜爱，他们在她眼里好斗又单纯，无知又骄傲。她知晓如何利用美丽，通晓恭维，又拿捏距离，时而温和，时而倨傲，既不让他们颇受打击，又扔一点火苗，引得他们忙不迭地奉承她。全城的小伙子被她捏得团团转，每隔几个月都有人向她求婚，她一一回绝，伤了无数小伙子的心。待她伤过的心终于碎了满城，她再不掩饰对这些男孩的蔑视。她从他们捧在掌上的女神，公然成了令他们愤怒到涨红脸的敌人。

艾连以挑剔品评的态度审视男人，觉得他们自大、无知、发表见解还要嗷嗷叫喊，一个不合还要亮起拳头，被姑娘家看得透彻，仍绞尽脑汁看不懂一个姑娘。

她又以欣赏包容的眼光看待女人，姑娘们心思敏捷，比那些同龄的男孩不知成熟多少。尽管她偶尔苦恼于姑娘的斤斤计较，苦恼于那样漂亮的嘴巴怎么如针线盒一样蹦出无数尖刺，也气得和姑娘们打起架来，抓疼了头发挠破了脸，可当她们打着打着跌在床上，她听到急促汹涌的呼吸，感受紧紧搂抱的起伏胸脯，苦恼远去了，爱又升起来，她情不自禁地去吻她对手的头发，这些姑娘是多么柔软，多么坚强，多么敢爱敢恨而惹人喜爱啊！她常常生女人的气，又常常爱身边的女人。

女人的身体，被长裙、帽子、手套紧紧包裹，令小伙子们望眼欲穿，只有女人们才能无所顾忌地彼此坦诚，欣赏造物主艺术的杰作。艾连在女校时，便陶醉于这些机会，也常常从同学的眼中发现同样好奇的光芒。文化在女性身上蒙了一层暗莎，连她们自己也羞于对身体过于了解似的。到了女校，才带着羞怯和好奇，彼此挤挨着，探究自我与同类的身体。她们起初带着几分刺激心理触摸彼此乳房，又为了掩饰羞怯似的，不停叽叽喳喳，很快刺激便淡了，她们光裸着身体在宿舍内笑闹追逐，一时间身体的样子成了再正常不过的事，她们在那一瞬结成了微妙的联盟，分享了隐秘的友谊。

追逐中，艾连和红头发的女孩相伴着贴向地毯。她注视红头发的姑娘很久了，惊讶于她身体的美丽，也惊讶于那美丽的身体令自己面颊滚烫。红发姑娘迎上来，回应她的目光，打开她的疑惑。她们在那个笑闹宿舍的角落里，在阳光与少女肌体的掩护下，分享了一个吻。艾连握住了红发姑娘的手掌，而红发姑娘在之后的几个夜晚，递给了她一把钥匙，透过重重湿沼，打开了令她疑惑的锁。她睁着湿润朦胧的双眼，将红发姑娘再次亲吻，而红发姑娘成了她的第一个女友。

十七岁的艾连•耶格尔有过许多情人，有男人，也有女人，她细致冷静地，把他们对比品评。男人在调情时要么是木讷的公鸡，要么是跳动的孔雀，渴望听到恭维，又渴望倒出那些他们颇为得意、女人又不关心的事情。女人的调情则如水一般，不论平缓或是汹涌，她们都最知你痛处，也最懂你秘密。就连接吻，男人也不是胆怯就是好胜，他们渴望女人在自己的亲吻中晕头转向，而女人呢，她们懂得将接吻发展成彼此享受的乐趣。至于更加亲密的事情——她脸红了，又冷哼一声——她在隐秘中同熟人不曾相识的男人尝试了那件事，要是被太太们知道，准要气昏过去——至于更亲密的事，哦，男人是与女人相互成就，女人则是长久持续的服务享受了。

十七岁的艾连经过无尽的对比，仍看不出男人有哪里值得与女人相比。他们不像女人聪明，不若女人体贴，只会扔给女人无穷无尽的麻烦，还要女人为他们鼓掌叫好。而女友之间的爱情更为坦然顺利，连满足情欲也比男人更加知晓奥秘。小伙子们曾团团转地追求艾连，她却秘密地谈了一个又一个女友，每一人都乘着激情而来，激情散去而归，彼此享受，又不过近。她从这另类却极致的快乐中走过，愈加喜爱周身的姑娘们。

男人究竟有哪里可以同女人相比呢，她常常想，他们除了塞给女人孩子，怕没有什么值得称道的本事了。至于孩子，她望着青春靓丽的年轻女伴，又想起发福憔悴的众多母亲，不由微微一抖，太可怕了，女人为什么需要孩子呀，她们失去那么多，又能得到什么呢？

她愈加如此思考，愈加坚定了女人是不需要男人的，也愈加否定了结婚的必要。她十二岁卡尔拉去世后，格里沙仅有她这一个女儿，疼得不得了，由着她拒绝一次又一次求婚。艾连一边应付仍偶尔出现的追捧奉承，一边与女伴纵情嬉闹，在似乎望不到头的青春亮丽中，想起了利维尔来。

她现在隐隐明白，利维尔是为了让久病的母亲了无牵挂才匆匆答应了叶里奇的求婚。她每每想起九岁的那个下午，想起那天利维尔沉重翻覆的眼神，便觉得那时候利维尔是有痛苦要与她倾诉的，是母亲的病痛，是急促的婚姻。可她那时早已回归同龄人的怀抱，整整半年，利维尔不曾出现，她也未去找她，她连她母亲病重都不曾知晓，还要婚礼过后的葬礼把她打醒，她能听她说什么呢，她能指望她对还是孩子的自己倾诉什么呢。

她此刻想起利维尔已经结婚了，便一阵堵得慌，她想到有一个男人能和过去的自己一样枕在她的腿上，便涌出一股火气。她坚决不认为有男人配得上利维尔，坚信她被糟蹋了。这信念愈演愈烈，在听说叶里奇太太八年前就生了一个儿子，去年又生了一个女儿时，达到顶峰。男人、孩子，两个她认为利维尔不该需要的东西，就这样裹住了对方的生活，她难以忍受，便又时时克制着，再不去想利维尔，把她在记忆里埋起来，埋得越深越好。

可天不遂人愿，她拼命埋起来的叶里奇太太，时隔九年，要回到西根希纳住上一段日子了。

艾伦久久不能入眠，想着叶里奇太太，她交过许多女伴，正值青春时期，此刻再回忆起利维尔，竟想得呼吸一滞，第一次看清记忆中利维尔的样子似的——她太动人了。艾连想着她，既怕她变得和许多结了婚的女人一样暗淡无光，又怕她还和幼时的记忆一样美丽。艾连盼望见到她，又希望不见到她。她隐隐感到自己的面前出现了一扇沉重的铁门，而叶里奇太太紧握着门锁的钥匙。

二

叶里奇先生今年四十七岁，身材矮胖，肚皮圆挺，被腰带紧紧勒着，小腿细而结实，由软皮靴包裹。他一头浓而密的棕黄鬈发下是圆圆的一张脸盘，胡须剔得干净，如刚出炉的一块白面包。脸上一双小小的黑眼睛，闪烁着和善而快乐的光芒。鼻头很大，鼻尖上一点总也擦不去的微红。胖胖的叶里奇先生容易出汗，他一紧张，或是天气一热，汗水便滴答流淌，布满额头鼻尖，映得一张白面满是油光，他只得把常揣的手帕也变成两条。

十三岁后，阿列克谢·叶里奇再没长过个头，二十岁时，他已有了胖胖一个身体。叶里奇先生自己也不明白这身体是如何长胖的，他饮食规律，食量适中，从未染上暴食贪嘴的恶习。他身体虽然肥胖，却很是硬朗健康，十四岁起，就连感冒也不曾有过。叶里奇先生父母早亡，却天性乐观，头脑灵光，他从外地来到卡拉涅斯城，一手打造生意兴隆的小小商业王国，此间的成就感支撑了他黑眼珠里的快活光芒。

要说叶里奇先生有过什么烦恼，那便是他同其他男人一样，渴望一位妻子。一旦涉及结婚，他外地人的身份也成了阻力，再加上他身材矮胖，其貌不扬，一见年轻女孩便容易紧张，求婚总是失败，他年龄逐渐增长，结婚也愈发艰难了。他向西根希纳老阿克曼家的独女求婚时已经三十八岁，比人家小姐大了二十岁，本不怎么抱有希望，饶是如此，他求婚时，仍紧张得汗水满淌，又显得面上满是油光了。他不曾想阿克曼家的小姐答应了他。“我愿意，叶里奇先生。”小姐平静地望着他，镇定地伸出手，撘上他汗湿的手掌。他呆呆地瞪着眼睛，久久回不过神，直到对面的小姐都被他逗笑了，他敢才相信求婚成功。她的手那么小，那么软，她的胳膊那么瘦，腰那样细，他简直不敢握她的手，仿佛它一握就断了。他望着她，心里满是感动，又在她安然的神色中，升起一股敬意。

从婚礼起，西根希纳市民便暗中品评，他矮胖年长，和青春年纪的小姐一般个头。没人想到利维尔会嫁给他，也没什么人认为他们相配。他知晓这些议论，自知自己的样貌身材不讨人喜欢，也并不生气，他新婚妻子总归是尊重他的，这就够了。叶里奇先生体面周到地主持了阿克曼家两场葬礼。葬礼过后，他带着妻子回到卡拉涅斯，在她悲伤时安慰她，亲吻她。一年以后，他拥有了儿子亨利，而家也在利维尔和新女仆薇拉的打理下井然有序。

叶里奇先生鼓励妻子结交友人，怕离开出生地的她寂寞，因而见到她终于举办或是参加太太小姐们的茶会，很是欣慰。她的朋友们来家里时，他往往在书房看书，偶尔他去加入她们谈话，也因忠厚蹩脚的话语惹得女士们哄笑起来。他妻子也笑着，一声一声念他的名字，“阿列克谢，阿列克谢。”

他的合作伙伴来家里时，他也请他们去书房，不打扰她歇息。有时他们遇到难事，喊叫着来，讨论地急了，吼得响了些，他就一边擦着流汗的额头，一边说，“小声些，先生们，小声些！听我说，等你们从我这出去，准保已有了解决问题的方法。”

没有客人登门时，叶里奇先生抽一些时间在书房读书，剩下的时间都用来陪伴妻子和儿子。

渐渐地，她同他无话不谈，开始和他分享她生活中的乐事与难事，当然了，很少有什么事在她那里是困难的，她小巧的手冷冷静静就拆掉生活中的难题，这点她倒是与他很像。她也愿意听他谈论自己的事，但他体谅着，只是讲趣事，讲论调，偶尔遇到困难也要压下去。

她一开始任他这样，后来便说，“你休想瞒过我，阿列克谢，说说你遇到了什么。”他便把偶有的难题向她说了。她常常只是想让他倾吐出来，倒也不想擅加指导，因而应和几句，便和他说，“我相信你有解决办法的，阿列克谢。”正如她所说，他往往很快就解决了难事，小小黑眼珠里快乐的光芒从未减弱。

今年春，卡拉涅斯的孩童们患起了传染病，利维尔同他商量，打算带孩子们回西根希纳的老房子里住上一段时间。

“你带上薇拉。”叶里奇先生叮嘱。

“我可以把她留给你，”利维尔扬扬眉毛，“我很能干，阿列克谢。”

“你带上薇拉，”叶里奇先生依然眉头紧锁，“有个帮手。”

“好吧，”她说，“别这么愁眉苦脸的。”

叶里奇先生依然眉头不展，“我去送你。”

“阿列克谢？”

“我去送你。你和孩子们出远门，又不知道要住多久，哪能自己去。”叶里奇先生一股脑说着，圆圆胖胖的一张脸上又生了汗，耳根到脖子红透了。

利维尔看呆了，才知道他这是舍不得，哑然失笑。“好吧。”

此刻叶里奇先生坐在马车里，背后衬衫浸了汗水，掏出手帕压着额头。他刚给亨利念完一则故事，孩子们都睡着了，这才觉出今天的马车选得小了，车厢对他来说太热了。他一边擦汗，一边望望妻子，结婚九年，他仍能在看到她时涌出一腔柔情，一想到她要离开他住上一阵，就像个刚恋爱的男孩子一样不舍起来。

利维尔抱着尼娅看着窗外，被他看得久了，她侧过头来，只望一望他，就什么都明白了。她把孩子给薇拉抱着，轻声唤他，“阿列克谢。”她前倾身体，接过他的手帕，“这儿。”她擦净了他耳后的汗水，叠好手帕，放回他衣兜。手掌静静滑下，放到他手心，交由他握着。“西根希纳的春天可比卡拉涅斯热上不少。”她压低声音，轻声同他说话，“讲讲你故乡的春天吧，阿列克谢。”他低低地同她讲话，在她的注视下，在故乡的回忆中，车厢也不再闷热，紧张不舍的心也平静了。

马车在阿克曼家老房子前停下。薇拉正忙着扶稳跳下来的亨利，叶里奇先生下了车，又把利维尔扶下来，护着她的腰和尼娅的头。老房子已提前几日打扫过了，他歇了一歇，准备领妻子孩子进屋。他揽住她的腰，正要走，利维尔的脚步却定住了。

叶里奇有些疑惑，顺着望去，正见一个高挑苗条的姑娘，提了裙摆，鞋跟猛踏，飞快地向这边跑来，一边跑一边唤着，“利维尔！利维尔！”

利维尔把孩子小心翼翼递给薇拉，下一秒她被那高挑的姑娘扑个满怀，叶里奇先生慌慌张张护住她腰背，生怕她被撞倒了，一边糊糊涂涂，搞不清楚状况。

利维尔被高挑的姑娘紧紧搂住，那姑娘抱了抱她，又退开一步，凝视她的脸，碧绿的眼里翻腾着喜悦、气愤、泪花，“利维尔，好久不见了，我真想你呀！”

“我也是，艾连，”他妻子轻声回答，“我也是。”

“你要在这里住下了吗？”

“是的，住下，住一段日子。”

“我真高兴啊，你一回来，我就舍不得你走了。”

妻子自见了这姑娘，面上就盈着一抹微笑，眼里也是柔和的，晕开几点亮光。“我也想你，艾连。可惜我们今日太忙了，以后你来，我可要招待你的。”

那姑娘如有若无地瞟了瞟他。“好，以后我可要拜访你。”她又拥抱了妻子，轻吻了她的面颊。这才不舍地走开了。

她走开几步，便低下头去，过一会儿又仰起头，仰得高高的。妻子一直看着她，直到姑娘消失在转角，才轻握叶里奇先生的手，“回家吧，阿列克谢。”

晚饭后，叶里奇先生要去阿克曼家的老书房找书读。“你可真好学，阿列克谢，”妻子调笑着，半坐在地弹边，护着学习走路的尼娅，微仰头看向他，“喜欢什么书，你就拿回去吧。”

叶里奇先生看了两个点钟，至八点，窗外天已黑了，他凝望漆黑夜空，猛然反应过来，暗骂自己糊涂，明日就要分离，今天还把时间都花在看什么书上。他走出书房，先去看了孩子们。今日颠簸，小家伙们已睡着了。他在他们额上轻轻吻了，令薇拉也去休息，接着走向卧室。

妻子已换了睡衣，也捧了一本书在读。她一见他来，便把书放下了。“有喜欢的吗？”

“唔，有两本讲矿物与钢铁的，有些意思，我明日再去挑选。”

她点点头，在灯光下微微眯起眼睛，望着他，叶里奇先生明白她与往日不一样了，“你遇见的那位小姐，是你的旧友吧，”他在她旁边坐下，“你遇见她之后，心情更好了。”

“是吗？我自己倒忘了注意。”她收好书本，想了想，“也不算旧友，只是以前常见到的，比我小不少的一个孩子，一晃已长这么大了。”

“你想讲讲她吗？”

“我没想到你会感兴趣，”妻子轻笑一声，“以后吧，以后你想听，我就讲给你，今天太晚了。”

还没到他们以往睡觉的时间，叶里奇先生精神仍然充沛，满想与她说些话，他又想也许她已经累了，便把那些话压下去，熄了灯，在她身边躺下。

过了一会儿，她在黑暗中靠向他，贴着他的肩膀，“阿列克谢，吻吻我。”

他只当她重回家里，睡不着了，于是揽住她，让她枕着自己胳膊，亲吻她的额头。

她仰起头来，亲了他的嘴唇，捉住他另一只胳膊，轻轻带着它，按在她的腰上。“阿列克谢。”

叶里奇先生这才明白妻子为何提议早寝，他身体发热，一想到明日分离，不由得挺起身，搂住她的双肩，亲吻她的脖颈。尼娅出生后，他每每搂住她，她便淡淡地将他拂开，“对不起阿列克谢，我不想。”他隐约知道有时女人生育过后性欲消退，又看出她的消沉，便也不曾勉强，将近一年多没与她行几次房事。她此刻扣着他的手，他却怕她是在勉强自己迁就他，“你——”她又吻了吻他，“阿列克谢。”

他放下了顾虑。

叶里奇现身直到第二天中午才终于舍得动身，他抱着两本书，拍拍擦着红眼眶同他道别的亨利，又哄着学说话的尼娅叫了一声“爸爸”，最后他吻了吻利维尔。“病情一消，我就来接你。”“我等着你，阿列克谢，”她叠好两条新的手帕，放进他的衣兜，“自己注意休息。”

马车一动，尼娅才后知后觉嚎啕大哭，叶里奇先生宠溺地笑笑，抵住车厢的窗户向回望，利维尔一边哄着尼娅，一边望着马车。叶里奇先生直到妻子和儿女消失在视线中才转回头来。

哎，才刚分离，他已开始思念他们了。

三

七天后的一个上午，艾连来到了阿克曼家老房子。

春日阳光正好，厅台铺了毯子，女孩踏着柔软的小鞋，摇摇晃晃地学步。利维尔在毯边一张小凳上坐着，偶尔扶一扶，以防女儿摔倒。艾连坐在她旁边，听她讲话，看她模样。

利维尔衣着整洁，纤腰紧束，身姿仍如记忆中一般婀娜倩丽。她乌黑的长发盘得光滑齐整，梳成沉坠一个髻，倒比少女时的打扮稳重许多。淡蓝的衣领中伸出细细的一段脖颈，线条优美，白如大理石。她的面容相较青春少女明显上了年纪，纤长睫羽下的一双眼睛没有妙龄女孩的冲动，又不若一般妇女的随波逐流，而是岿然不动的一股安详宁静。艾连一见这双眼睛，便觉得利维尔毫无变化，还若九年前一样温柔亲切。利维尔偶尔笑起来，眼里的那片蓝色熠熠生辉，照得她整个人焕发光彩，看得艾连呼吸一滞，惊异于她的美丽。她一会儿觉得利维尔比过去更加美丽了，一会儿又怀疑是自己小的时候根本不记得她的样貌。

利维尔讲话倒和其他结了婚对的女人差别不大，她讲她的孩子，眼里酿着柔柔的温意。艾连顺着她的话去看毯上的女孩，看她白嫩的小手，小小的脚丫，看她浅软的头发，大大的眼睛，便也觉得这孩子是可爱的、喜人的。她又去看利维尔，便又觉得既然利维尔是美丽的，那孩子又怎能不是可爱的。她再看，眼里便没了厅台，没了毯子，只余利维尔一个，那毯子上是一个女孩或是一只小猫有什么要紧呢，它们全都虚化了，流出她的眼里，只剩利维尔一个留在那里。

利维尔讲了一会儿，见艾连又在走神，便也不再说话。这女孩和小时候一样，她说的话从来不认真听，倒总是喜欢粘着她。她觉出艾连不若其他女士一般喜爱孩子，便不再详谈，一边照看女儿，一边要艾连讲讲自己的事。艾连讲倒是在讲，可话音一会儿重一会儿轻，只有视线一直盯在她的身上。

这女孩小时候也总盯着她瞧，此刻却不一样了，这视线像极了夜晚里叶里奇先生的眼睛，看得她脊柱发痒。她想问问艾连你在看什么，又觉得不必问出口。她想叫艾连别看了，又根本不敢在这视线下转头，只得注视着尼娅，时不时地连呼吸也屏住了。她终于想叫艾连不再讲话，想礼貌地将这昔日伙伴送行，又发现艾连已不讲话好一会儿了，只是望着她看，而她只顾在她的视线下强装镇定，连耳朵都不灵了。她不明白那女孩怎么了，想斥她无礼，又隐隐猜到一点似的，不愿讲话。

尼娅下一个踉跄时，艾连忽然吻了一下她的面颊。她一个激灵，反射性捂住半张脸，浑浑噩噩间忘了拉孩子，尼娅跌得哇哇大哭，扰得熨衣的薇拉也从屋里跑了出来。利维尔忙抱起孩子哄着，不愿看女仆的眼睛，一会儿怕她看到了，一会儿又困惑她该看到什么。她整个脑袋嗡啊嗡的，却听到了哭声中艾连的一声轻笑，立时半边脸烧了起来。

她送艾连离开时已镇定下来了，亲切而客套地说些嘱咐，艾连不答话，只是用那双漂亮的绿眼睛瞧她，眼里又是探究又是嘲笑。她咬着牙伸手去推，想佯装嬉闹推艾连离开，艾连却先于她后退一步，笑起来，对她眨了眨眼，转身便走。

利维尔傍晚在厅台前坐了好久，望着艾连离开的方向，想那女孩小时候也喜欢亲她，上次见面时也打过招呼，可这次却不一样了。艾连以往会把她当枕头靠着睡觉，这次却像……像是会咬她。哦，她遥遥头，自己在想什么，艾连不过淘气罢了。但她想起那个吻，便脸颊火热，她不明白怎么艾连长大了自己便不敢想她、不敢看她了，又不明白艾连为何以那样大胆又不敬的目光瞧她。一想到艾连亲吻她面颊，那带来的烫意，就是叶里奇先生也没有过啊！她忽而眼前开阔了，仿佛踢到一块活动门板，又因这门板后的秘密蜷缩脚趾，逃离了厅台。

叶里奇先生，她想着他，又想着艾连，心里复归宁静。他的样子一在脑中出现，她便找了一堵顽墙，把所有一切都挡在后面。什么都没发生，什么都没发生过。

那以后艾连仍来找她，她们或是在阳光正好的庭院并坐，或是在孩子们午睡后，于小厅中闲谈，艾连再没吻过她，又以喜悦与崇敬的目光看她了，而她也略微放松了心神，为这昔日友人总来陪她度日隐隐高兴。她有时候既庆幸于艾连没再吻她，有时候又保留担心，在每日告别时提心吊胆，但艾连只是礼貌地给她拥抱，她便又暗自难为情了，懊恼时对上艾连的目光，又恍觉她在观察她，在等待她。

两个星期过后，艾连便常在午休时去拜访利维尔，她们也不再在大厅闲谈，而在两个星期充分展示了坚实友谊后，走入卧室里说姑娘家的私密话了。艾连已到了十七岁年纪，她们说得话便深入起来了。艾连表现得如利维尔一个单纯地亲密朋友，她只不过在艾连身边更舒服。在只有两人的卧室，艾连也只顾陪她解闷，她便放松下下来，把所有的顾虑都抛到脑后了。起初艾连进她的卧室，总是把房门虚掩着，又过了几天，艾连上了门锁。利维尔盯着她的手，嘴唇轻动，没有反驳。

艾连在利维尔面前仍不掩饰对男人们的不屑，她用俏皮的笑话嘲讽他们的傻气，利维尔不曾反驳，有时还被逗得笑出声，只有在她攻击叶里奇先生时出言反驳。“他是一位值得尊敬的先生。”

“得了吧，他就像个大白面包，被太阳烤得流油。”

利维尔绷着怒意想骂她，见到艾连的鬼脸便绷不住了，笑出声，“你这小丫头，嘴毒的毛病一点没变。”

“我哪有说错。他又老又胖又丑，还唯唯诺诺，连你一个脚趾都比不上。”

“你不能这么说他。”利维尔严肃起来，“叶里奇先生他好学、有见地，做了一番事业——”

“听起来你在拼命维护他，”艾连打个哈欠，“他要真有那么好，还要你多费口舌吗？”

“叶里奇先生对我非常好。”

“反正我看不起他。”

“他是我的丈夫。”利维尔生气了，“这和你没关系，我不在乎你是否看得起他。”

艾连软下来，趴在床上，闷声闷气，“我总是想，你太好了，没一个男人配得上你，我不是有意中伤你丈夫。”她见利维尔还是生气，就学小时候去拽她袖子，“你别气了，我和你道歉，嗯，你讲讲你孩子？”

“你不喜欢他们，我何必讨没趣。”

“我也不是不喜欢他们，我只是……对所有的孩子都难以理解，”艾连犹豫着，“我不觉得我们需要他们。”

利维尔态度软了下来，她沉默地坐到艾连身边，想说些什么，又组织不出语言。艾连知道利维尔没见过父亲，自幼与强硬固执的舅舅和温柔体贴的母亲生活在一起，被家庭的四壁和母亲的陪伴磨出了温和安静又柔软倔强的心脏，便按按她的手，“好啦，我是知道你一直喜欢小孩子。要不然我小时候你哪来那么多耐心？”

利维尔虚软地笑笑，把刚才生的那些气压下去了。

她们谈着谈着便躺在一处，面对面，各自枕自己一条胳膊，像真正的闺中密友。“哎，”艾连转转眼珠，轻笑一声，压低声音，“你都生了两个孩子了，对于所谓的婚姻义务那件事……感觉如何？”

她特地挑了最委婉的说法，还是被利维尔狠狠剜了一眼。但她到底回答艾连的问题——只要艾连不惹她生气，她总是认真回答她的问题。“不怎么舒服，只要叶里奇先生不提，我都不想做。”她叹了口气，“生完尼娅，我心里莫名其妙堵着，对那事就是想也不愿意想，要不是阿列克谢要走了……”

“不怎么舒服？”艾连眯起眼睛。

过去的谈话中利维尔已知晓艾连未婚就深入交过男伴这件事，此刻看到艾连满是不赞同地眯起眼睛，她也皱起眉，承认道，“不怎么舒服。我不喜欢。”

“天呐，”艾连惊叹着，笑了，笑得发起抖，抖到利维尔不高兴地推了推她。她轻咳着止住笑意，望着利维尔，温和又怜爱，倒像比对方还要年长了，“你结婚九年了，还没能享受这些，你的白面包丈夫可太差劲了。”

她撑起身，把利维尔的面容和午后的阳光尽收眼底，她一双碧眼太过浓情密意，惹得利维尔茫然望向她，被她震住。艾连趁这时吻了下去，舌尖橇她的牙齿，手掌按她的双乳。但她太心急了，利维尔在她掌下发着抖，剧烈挣扎起来，曲起腿，终于推开了她。

利维尔仍在发抖，面上满是气愤、惊慌、愧疚的神色，映得眼睛都亮了。她慌慌张张理好衣襟，又跌跌撞撞扑向梳妆台，抓出梳子拉扯挣散的头发，耳尖通红。“这不应该……这不对……”她粗暴拉扯头发，梳了多下不见成效，动作愈加自暴自弃。

艾连站在她不远处，慢条斯理整理衣裙，利维尔总不会这么把她赶出去，好让薇拉冲进来询问，她必定要若无其事送她出去的。她望着她，一会儿好整以暇，一会儿温柔小心，一会儿又悲伤虔诚，“我爱你，利维尔。我一直在渴求你。”

“别说了！”利维尔的梳子更抖了，“别说这些，艾连，你是个女孩，我已经结婚了——”

“你难道能说你一点也没察觉吗？那天你就猜到了，你还是允许我来拜访你，允许我进你的卧室，你到底是在心存侥幸，还是在心存期待！”

“艾连，别说——”

“我一定得说。”她的目光太过锐利，又成了第一天那样，剑似的，火辣滚烫，刺得她无地自容，“我爱你，利维尔。在这里的每一天我都想吻你，你必须知道这些，你不能再折磨我了。”

利维尔被她的言语击垮了，梳子再不成动作，颓然放下。“艾连。”她痛苦地闭上眼睛，仰起头，“艾连。”

她深呼吸，胸脯起伏，过了一阵她镇定下来，眼里的光熄灭了，重新拿起梳子，理好发髻。送艾连出去。

艾连拥抱了她，凑得离她很近“我真想吻吻你的脸。”女性密友常常如此告别，薇拉在旁边，利维尔不好推开艾连让一切更加蹊跷，只得扬起面颊，任艾连吻了一下。

这一吻却极轻极轻，连嘴唇都是抖着的。她愣住了，心中的严肃还没消退，耳朵已有些烫了，只得强装镇定，如往日一般亲切地同艾连告别。

艾连离开了，利维尔把白天所有的时间给了两个孩子，在他们午睡时用针线活填补拼命填补空白。夜晚却是她不能回避的，她一夜又一夜地在梳妆台前发呆，想艾连的话，想艾连的吻。一会儿想那小时候去剧院枕着她睡觉的，学刺绣在藤椅上睡觉的小女孩。一会儿又是这个长大了的，含着一股令她惊讶的攻击性，却又有那样悲伤一双眼的少女。她这素来霸道的朋友不由分说霸占了她的梦境，炽热喜爱的目光令她心脏砰跳，她却总是在她悲伤浴泣的注视下惊醒。

她最害怕艾连哭泣，她上一次见她哭，还是她婚礼上，小艾连终于想明白她一结婚就会离开西根希纳的时候。小女孩哭得上起不接下气，被人骂破坏婚礼的吉兆也不能止住，看得她一颗心揪了起来，再不想记起那女孩悲伤的样子，也从没和叶里奇先生提过她。艾连为她离开哭泣，而她什么也帮不了她。她这次见到艾连悲伤的眼睛，艾连说她爱她。她从不曾想爱这种感情也会如此让人难过。艾连爱她，却总在因她伤心。她从见到那小女孩便喜爱那个孩子，却总是惹她难过。

她又想艾连放过她，又想艾连来看她。她想艾连的吻，想那日被艾连长久注视时，有些痒意的身体，短促一笑。又想起艾连的声声恳求与质问，那女孩悲伤漂亮的眼睛。

过了七天，晚饭后的傍晚，艾连再次拜访了利维尔的家。

她整个人瘦了一圈，碧绿的眼睛比以往更具光芒，眼角带着睡眠不良的红血丝。利维尔允她进门时，她下唇微微一抖。

她们停在小厅，有一搭没一搭说些话。利维尔半垂着眼睛织小孩的帽子，不去看艾连，艾连有时小心地看向她，又很快收回目光。过了会儿，利维尔收起织物，请艾连去卧室说话。她说这些时语气镇定，面对艾连投来的探寻，展露了艾连幼时熟悉的亲切微笑，在艾连跟上她时轻轻握了艾连的手背。

艾连随她走入卧室，手掌停在门把上，定定地望着她，定要熬她一个态度。利维尔不说话，又不去看她了，她便锁上了卧室，利维尔听见轻响，没有反驳。

利维尔笔直地坐了床边一角，也不邀艾连坐下，也不同她讲话。艾连就站在一旁瞧她，嘴边勾着半点笑，目光越来越大胆，她见利维尔的耳尖红了，就俯下身去，捧起她的脸，开始吻她。这个吻小心翼翼，只在她唇上轻轻碰了碰，利维尔惊讶地望着她，艾连这才嗤笑出声，更深入地吻她。

利维尔没接过这样复杂灵巧的吻，她的整个口腔在女孩面前投降了，艾连灵巧的舌顶过、擦过，每一下都令她发起抖来，她顶她的上膛，她左腰却跟着发痒。她不敢看艾连含笑的绿眼睛了，便闭上自己的眼睛，却令整个人落到了艾连手里。她在艾连的吻里坐不稳了，全靠艾连紧紧搂着她才没倒在床上，那姑娘却一点点压着她后仰。她惊异于艾连显得那么有力量，她的脊和腰在艾连的手中显得那么软、那么细。她一半身子倒在床上，艾连紧紧贴上来，双腿隔着裙摆紧紧贴住她的。利维尔轻呼着止住艾连，大口大口呼吸。艾连看了看她，轻笑一声，松开她，坐到她身边，端详她。

利维尔静湖似的一双眼睛雾化了，过了会儿她侧过身，逼迫自己看向少女的脸。“艾连，”她叹息着，声音又如往日那样，带上了亲切与安抚，“给我一点时间。”

“你是个傻瓜。”艾连瞪她，“我只是吻了吻你，你就要化了，却还要我停下。”

她安慰似的去抓艾连的手，艾连任她握着，依然气呼呼的，半是真的半是装的，“你的大白面包连舒服的吻都没让你享受过，你肯定没在她面前抖成这样。你这下该明白了，你爱我。”

艾连的每一句话都在攻击她，这让她羞愧难当，但她只是把半边脸埋进了床单，没骂女孩，也没去反驳。过了会儿她在床单里低低地笑了起来，那笑声苦闷又自暴自弃，听得艾连心都慌了，要去扳她。利维尔这时坐起来，又变得冷静了，她从容地理理衣装，送艾连出去。这次出门时，艾连轻吻她的面颊，她看着道边树影，微笑着抓住艾连的双手，按了按。

又过了几天，艾连要搬过来住。她在不知道什么时候和薇拉立了交情，又先一步说通了女仆，等利维尔注意到这些，两位女士已义正严辞地站在她面前。

“太太，您该让耶格尔小姐陪您，这么大一个老房子，一个男人也没有，多个女人也踏实些，她多好的心啊！”

利维尔在老女仆诚恳单纯地劝说下同意了这件事，又在薇拉看不见的时候狠狠瞪了艾连，艾连摇摇头对她摊手，她又没了办法，板起脸佯谴艾连胡来，又在艾连逗她时漏了笑意出去。

艾连渴求了这件事很久，它一度是她的梦，是把她变得尖刻攻击，又把她逼得小心踌躇的一股念想。

她终于拥有它了。

清凉的睡衣紧贴着，她解开利维尔背后的衣带，灵巧的手在对方脊骨上跳跃。她轻吻对方发顶，这曾被阳光和灯光炙烤过的，柔软乌黑的头发。吻轻啄而下，利维尔又痒又抖，不时要扬起脖颈才能把呼之欲出的呻吟压下去。

艾连的手掌环绕她的身体，游过蝴蝶骨，再滑向双乳。那一双手似乎通了灵性，时轻时重地，仅仅抓住她一点儿，就好像把她整个人都抓住了，在一个逐渐缩小的世界里挤压，令她窒息、眩晕，她受不了了，去按艾连的手，想那双手抓下来。艾连却搂得她更紧，下巴抵得她肩膀又痒又痛，呼吸撩过她的脖颈，话语轻柔，又裹挟狠烈。

“你的大白面包什么也给不了你。”她不停地对她低语，“他哪里也比不上你，却给你他的姓，拥有你的身体，又拥有你的孩子。我真嫉妒他呀。”

利维尔抖得更厉害了，她既怕艾连提起她丈夫，恨艾连提起她丈夫，又满足于艾连因她而痛恨她丈夫。恍然间，仿佛整个卧室是敞开的，她能看到薇拉的眼睛，叶里奇先生的眼睛，羞愧感令她立刻闭上眼，可身体却更加兴奋了。她紧紧靠在艾连怀里，双腿并拢，全赖艾连撑着才没软成一滩。这姑娘何时变得这样有力，令她既害怕落在她手里，又渴望被她碾压成泥。

艾连的手掌掐住她的腰，用上些力气，掐得她有些疼，惊呼的声音却变了调，被她慌慌张张吞下去。

“我恨阿列克谢•叶里奇。”难以克制的恶意驱使艾连说出这句话，她想细心呵护地对待利维尔，又情不自禁地在言语上折磨她。

利维尔松了最后虚抓着她的手，完完全全散在她怀里。她搂着她，将利维尔推到床上，眯起眼睛看着她。

利维尔小巧的一张脸被散乱的黑发半遮，面色潮红，眼角色如浅樱，却又像清醒了，忧伤又亲切地望着艾连，显出全然妥协投降的姿态，仿佛下一秒就要睡着了。“艾连。”她唤她的名字，闭起眼睛，轻轻抬了抬脖颈，轻轻曲起手指勾了勾她，睫羽抖着，牵出一个微笑，就像她以往每一个微笑一般惬意。

艾连心中涌起一股柔情，又去吻她，更加轻柔，更加辗转。她吻她的每一寸，每一点，虔诚地欣赏她的美丽，专注于为她带来享受。利维尔再没阻拦她，她欣赏叶里奇太太蜷曲的脚趾，莹莹的汗水，手指穿过重重湿沼，刺向细窄的峡谷。她耐心地碾压她，又拢住她的嘴帮她压下顾虑。

利维尔无助地顺着她的手掌颠簸，成了巨浪之下只得随波逐流的一条小鱼。艾连长久地、耐心地、掌控又细致地取悦她，她终于睁开眼睛，高仰脖颈，窒息般的惊叫声穿出喉咙，碰撞艾连的手掌堵回。

劈砍的利剑离开峡谷，汹涌的浪涛渐渐平息。利维尔在艾连怀里轻泣着，又像是高兴，又像是悲伤。

艾连喜爱又探究地望着她，她抬眼看向艾连，几分茫然，几分痛苦，几分最为熟悉的亲切。

艾连便紧紧搂住她，轻轻吻了她的额头。

整个老房子成了隐秘而刺激的一场冒险，她们在每一个无人的角落接吻，在每一个他人入睡的时刻做爱。艾连亲吻利维尔的后颈，紧搂她，掐她的腰，利维尔难以拒绝她了。甚至一个午后，在孩子们和薇拉都熟睡的时刻，艾连把利维尔堵在小厅的墙边，手掌捂住她的下半张脸，另一只手探进她的裙摆。利维尔阻拦的手指总是拗不过，艾连的臂上满滑裙裾，手掌深入她的双腿，翻倒温泉，满意地欣赏她起伏的胸脯，仰起的脖颈，抵着墙面无助摇晃的小小头颅。

薇拉回到小厅时，她们隔了不近不远的距离坐着两把小椅，利维尔织帽子，艾连捧一本书。艾连看几眼书便不时和女仆聊天，在薇拉认真回话时对利维尔眨眼一笑，利维尔板着脸，不一会儿就没辙又无奈地柔和下来，低下眼专注针织。她一会儿怕薇拉看出什么端倪来，一会儿又为公然瞒着薇拉这桩事情而将脊背挺得更直，又想起艾连疯狂大胆的举动，沉浸于这些感受中，神经质地短促一笑。

夜里艾连专注地瞧她，瞧了太久，忽而笑了，“你也太可怜了，竟像第一次恋爱的小姑娘似的。”她轻点利维尔的胳膊，“你以前从没恋爱过吗？”

利维尔不说话。

“我明白，你直接结婚了。”艾连翻了白眼，“大白面包什么也给不了你。”

艾连依然有时讥讽她丈夫，利维尔却难以如以前那般生气了。阿列克谢离开了三个月，艾连推着她踢开了活动门板，热情与情欲将她包裹，她沉静的人生第一次掀起这样的活力与新鲜。她被艾连填满了，阿列克谢的名字远去了，样貌走远了。她仍记得他会回来，那时她会回到他身边去，但她又把他的归来压下去了，不去想那时的叶里奇先生，不去想以后的艾连。

利维尔的整个身体温顺地随时随地屈服于艾连的渴求，她以对那幼时小女孩的满腔柔软，无边界地满足艾连，又以对审判者与刽子手的敬意渴望艾连。她难以拒绝艾连拥抱她，沉溺与这姑娘的热情与掌控，又偶尔盼着艾连在那升腾的一片茫茫顶点把她掐死才好，把那过去不曾有过也不该有的情欲、快乐、羞耻与愧疚全部浇灭，把她一刀一刀剐碎，再没了阿列克谢，也再没了艾连。

九月，叶里奇先生的信寄到了阿克曼家老房子。

利维尔捧着信，起初还在发愣，仿佛阿列克谢·叶里奇成了陌生的名字，他怎么会给她写信呀。她心情就像在墙面上踢痛了脚，在艾连午睡后才把它拿出来，揣着它走出午休的卧室，把自己锁住书房，带着几分微妙的不情愿拆开了它。

她读起信来，读了一段又一段，阿列克谢·叶里奇透过文字走向他，她想起他来了，想起他常布汗水的额头和快活的眼睛，总是在家中书房学习的身影，硬要亲自教尼娅说“爸爸”时的执拗，在她朋友们面前忠厚而滑稽的插话，来这里那天的马车上他依依不舍的神情，还有……还有那天夜晚、每个夜晚，他靠起来软绵又舒服的胸膛。她怎么能把他忘了呢！她心跳越来越快，紧抓信纸，看到最后的几段话。“孩童的传染病结束了，他月底要来接我回去了。”她放下信纸，指间摩挲着叶里奇先生最后的署名，她都要忘了阿列克谢有一手如此漂亮的字了。

这封信带来的消息唤醒了她，她靠着椅子，快速跳动的心脏平静下来，整个春夏绕在家里的虚幻与快乐不见了，雪白的墙壁与木制的雄厚书架又显得单调而平静。她就像渴望这一天很久了，心中一阵踏实，有几分迫不及待地接纳了落到尘埃、重新普通的老房子。叶里奇先生的家又浮现在她的眼前，她想着那个家的花园与长廊，渴望并已经做好了回到那生活中去的准备。她放松心神，让这踏实与宁静主宰自己，把无地自容又无法放手的快乐压了下去。

她走出书房，环顾老房子，已没了回卧室的念头。利维尔的整个下午陪伴孩子，尼娅已能稳稳地走路了，亨利的读写水平进步很快，字也写得像他父亲一样漂亮了。她却不记得这些事了，不记得是否陪伴孩子们经历了这些，又或者他们在没有她的时候成长起来，突然再度出现在她的面前，已经变了样子。她望着亨利漂亮的字，对上孩子黑眼睛里冷淡的一瞥，心中一阵刺痛。她都干了什么！她把自己交给轻飘飘的欲望和女孩的希望，忽视了孩子们，又忘记了他们的父亲。她连一封信也没给他写呀！

愧疚如潮一浪一浪冲进她的心里，冲得一颗心摇摇晃晃，她臊得脸颊滚烫，眼眶灼烧，只想跑出老房子，跑到随便什么地方去，却偏要咬着牙，把脊背挺得更直，步子放得更缓慢，微微后仰头颅，显得更加镇定了。

她捧起一面镜子。镜中的女人双眼轻颤，满含闪躲，却掩不住瞳仁后昂扬放纵的光亮，那光亮照得她整个面庞更加年轻、张扬，如青春少女一般美丽了。她捏紧了镜子。“我太丑陋了。”她一直看着它，想着叶里奇先生，想着孩子们，直到所有的光亮消失，两汪黯蓝又成了安静的深湖，面容又和以前一样上了年纪，神色庄重而宽容，这才放下镜子。她胸中堵得慌，不得不叹一声才偷到一点呼吸。她的心跳终于再次沉稳有力，只是每一跳，就泛出些疼。

晚饭前艾连找她讲话，她深沉着一双眼睛将女孩打量。这姑娘怎么还在这？是她允许她住进来的？她居然允许她住进来，一住就是整个春夏吗？她不认识之前的自己了，又细细地望着艾连，重新觉得那双活泼快乐的绿眼睛可怕起来。必须要结束了，她想，不管之前做过什么傻事，都必须要结束了。

“我恨阿列克谢·叶里奇。”艾连站在夜晚的灯光下，瞪着木椅边与她商量逐客令的利维尔，“他什么都不做，写几个字，就把你从我身边抢走了。”

“别说傻话了，我们根本不该开始，这不过是一场错觉——”

“错觉？我从没见你那么鲜活、那么快乐过！你爱上我了，你害怕了，就要把我赶走。”艾连低声笑起来，“你是怕得逃回叶里奇那里去了。”

“你觉得我快乐。”利维尔摇摇头，“抛下孩子，抛下家庭，只顾满足自己的欲望，这根本不可能还是快乐。”

“你需要爱情，你需要我。”

“那不是爱情，艾连，你为我打开的是放纵与毁灭，在忽略一切的冲动中，谁知那是什么。”

“你爱我，”她仍不放弃，“你和我在一起的时候，才是放松的、自在的、什么都不想的，只有和我在一起，你才是你自己，才是快乐的。”

“那不是我，”利维尔说，“那只是你渴望我变成的样子。”

“你不需要那些，”艾连又像一个比她小九岁的那个小姑娘了，急切又委屈地把什么都向她抛去，“你不需要那些，男人、孩子，他们都坠着你，你应该活得自在，我在救你出来。”

“我已经拥有这些了，我不能抛开。你说的对我不是自在，是痛苦。”没人像以前那样安慰她了，利维尔板起脸，冷静而不容回绝，“你没在把我救出来，艾连，你在把我推下去。”

艾连离开了阿克曼家老房子。九天后她又在午后拜访了利维尔，薇拉领她进入卧室，利维尔在小椅上做针线。

又剩下了她们两个，利维尔见她来了，微笑着向她打招呼，一时间艾连以为什么也没发生，她还可以如幼时一样在她腿上打盹，如春夏一般在她唇上轻啄。

“你不生气了？”

“我没生过你的气，但你要是还在想以前的事，我就把你赶走。”

艾连干笑一声，去看利维尔腿上的织物。“你怎么总喜欢做针线活，我小时候你就天天在做。”

“针线使人平静。”

“你在织什么？”

“阿列克谢的围巾。”

艾连哑了，呆呆地看了她一会儿，嘟囔着，“你愿意讲讲他吗？”她不等利维尔回答，又补充，“讲讲他吧，我想听你讲讲他。”

利维尔安静一会儿，确信艾连铁了心找不痛快，轻哼一声，当真和她讲起叶里奇先生。她讲他们两个都喜欢书房，常常安安静静在书房度过一个下午。她讲叶里奇先生酒量很好，却更喜喝茶。讲叶里奇先生一把年纪了，依然在女人面前脸红，这毛病只有在她面前好了一点。讲叶里奇先生自以为有一副强健的身体和耐冻的脖子便不管不顾，总是忘了在冬天系起围巾。

“你真该看看自己的表情，柔软得就快要化了。”艾连摇摇头，咬了咬嘴唇，苦笑一声，“你谈起你孩子时也像这种样子。我不喜欢你丈夫，不喜欢你孩子，不愿意听你谈论他们，因为每次你一提到他们，你脸上的表情就在告诉我，你是属于他们的，我抢不走。”

“是我的错，艾连，我比你年长，你还是个正青春的孩子，我却没能克制住自己，给了你虚假的希望。”利维尔停下针线，望着路边的木兰，“别再想着我了。”

“省省吧，如果我唯一拥有你的一段日子你都要向我道歉，我就这辈子也不理你了。”艾连站起来，“你要跑回大白面包身边我劝不动，如果连我爱谁你都要管，你这就太不自量力了。我还会给你写信，寄到白面包家。”

“我不会给你回信。”

“你等着瞧。”艾连哼笑，“你准会给我回信。”

四

叶里奇先生回老房子那天，亨利扑向他，尼娅一叠声地叫着已说熟的“爸爸”，他太久不见家人，已想得发疯，对着一双孩子瞧瞧这个瞧瞧那个，搂得两个孩子一个嘟囔一个哭起来了才放手。

妻子第一次同他分离这么久，也想极了他。她递给他一条手织围巾，他感激地吻她，她靠在他怀里，眼里含了些泪花。叶里奇先生吓坏了，除了新婚时的两场葬礼，他还从没见妻子哭过，有些不知所措，怕她遇到难事，又怕她受到委屈。“我是太高兴了。”她说，“我们分开太久了，阿列克谢。”

利维尔不时悄悄打量叶里奇先生，他和记忆中不一样了。她知晓他身材矮胖相貌平平，印象里却以为他会再好看一些，有些奇怪于她眼中他的变化。她觉得他肚皮胖得有些过头了，裤子又在小腿绷得太紧，显得有些滑稽，他过于容易出汗，一张圆脸总是油乎乎的，额上皱纹明显，早已上了年纪。他比我大了二十岁。她惊异于自己在对他不满，痛苦起来，她以往总是见到他这外表后的诸多优点，认为他可爱又惹人尊敬。她持续一两个月的观察他，终于难过地承认，他确实太老太胖太丑了。但她看着他那双快活的黑眼睛，他欢喜地围着两个孩子忙碌的身影，他书房里学习的样子，听着他竭力说同她解闷的话，便又觉得他仍然可爱又惹人尊敬了。

她的生活回归平常，她很快习惯并重新喜爱上了这种日子。只有一个例外，是艾连常寄给她的信。小姑娘的信写得生动俏皮，扯了鲜花绿草铺就情诗，又每每在结尾写一些疯狂得让她耳热的句子。她读得又是痛苦，又隐隐高兴，便因那高兴更加痛苦了。

“是耶格尔小姐的信？”叶里奇先生问，“我听薇拉说，你们几个人住老房子怕得慌，耶格尔小姐还去给你作伴了。”

“是她的信。”利维尔心绪复杂，不愿看他。

“你这几日一会儿心情颇好，一会儿愁眉苦脸，我就想肯定是你哪个朋友来信了。”叶里奇先生说，“她是你好朋友，总给你写信，你该回一回她。”

利维尔当真同艾连回信了，她捧着毫不知情的叶里奇先生一番嘱托，只觉笔都是烫的。她面对信纸，想说些令小姑娘开心的话，但下了笔却写起了自己的丈夫，自己的孩子。她知道艾连不愿意看这些，知道这些会惹艾连生气，就又偏要惹她生气一样写了更多。她写了满纸小姑娘不愿意看的话，末了才写起关心的话来，写上两句便觉得多了，笔又烫了，匆匆放下，草草把信装起来，多拿一下也扎手似的。

她终于把这摆明了令小姑娘不愉快的信寄出去了，松了一口气，又紧接着眼角泛酸，后悔了，要是写一封能让小姑娘开心的信就好了，她又要惹那喜欢她的姑娘不愉快了。

艾连每次的来信是封封情书，是俏皮的笑话，是随着她的笔触联想便会心驰神往的数个梦境。利维尔回给她琐事，孩子，丈夫，和既怕多了又怕少了的几句问候。

艾连的信写了一年，最后一封很短，她说再不会给利维尔写信了，要把她还给白面包和小面包们，但请求利维尔给她一张照片。

那时照相技术还不普及，利维尔辗转多日，还是把照片的事告诉了叶里奇先生。叶里奇先生本就感激艾连在老房子陪着她，此刻见她最好的朋友想念她，第二日便带着她去两座镇外的照相馆。

利维尔走进照相馆，恍惚间天旋地转，每一个人都在笑她，都知道她的秘密。她在白色的反光板下微笑，光板一撤便眼眶发热，要流出泪来，又在叶里奇先生面前忍住了。

她一出照相馆便要寄照片，叶里奇先生劝她回家寄，她却执拗起来，全不如平时温和体贴。她终于把信封递入邮筒，却从指间到手腕都是抖的，她松了口气，没来由得笑起来，笑着笑着就仰起头，把突然满含的眼泪抹下去。

她这一路心事重重，叶里奇先生不明白为何，又在回去的时候努力逗她开心。

“哦，阿列克谢。”她想叫他别说了，可叶里奇先生也执拗，不听她的。她起初强撑着对他的笑话笑一笑，后来在他绞尽脑汁找新的笑话，又着急得颠三倒四时终于笑出声来，这一笑眼泪就流下来了。叶里奇先生搂住她，让她贴在他的胸膛上，胖胖的肚皮抵着她的腰。

“阿列克谢。”她说，“阿列克谢。”

她整张脸埋在叶里奇先生的胸膛里，所有的眼泪都不叫他看见。叶里奇先生搂着妻子，突然灵光了，他不安慰她，也不停下，只当她没有哭，在外衣一点点被泪水殷湿时，依然讲着一个又一个笑话。

一连过了一个月，两个月，三个月，艾连再没与她写信了，她的生活又完完全全是自己的了。

六个月后，叶里奇先生再好奇她这叫艾连的朋友，她已可以镇定地面对他了。

“你为何这么对她感兴趣？”

“她一定是你最好的朋友，你那天见到她的笑容，是与你见其他朋友的笑容时完全不同的。”叶里奇先生说，“要讲讲她吗？”

她讲艾连小时候找她学刺绣，每次都睡着了仍去找她，她讲艾连小时候淘气，又讲艾连长大后的美丽。她讲了很多，又讲了很少，讲着讲着舌头又打结了，许久不酸的鼻头又不舒服了，便停下了。

“你该看看你的表情，它非常温暖。”叶里奇先生说，“你和耶格尔小姐相处时一定很快乐，刚刚的你很美丽。”

阿列克谢吻了她。

又过了四年，妻子告诉叶里奇先生她怀孕了。“哦。”叶里奇先生搓搓手，他听过这消息两次，每次都高兴、无措、不好意思，挤不出话来，“哦。”妻子却不如以往镇定，她眼里含了泪花，又看着他滑稽又高兴的样子笑出来。“哎呀，”叶里奇先生更加慌张了，“别哭啊。这是怎么了，怎么哭了。”他嘴笨，就去搂她。她却一扭身躲开了。他更加摸不着头脑。过了会儿妻子又抱住他，她吻他的面颊，念他的名字，“阿列克谢。”

春来之时，与朋友道别的亨利抹了抹汗，又耐下心陪黏她的尼娅玩闹。叶里奇先生又把朋友么请到书房，擦着额汗，“先生们，别响！没必要吓到太太和孩子们。我保证你们从这出去是已有了解决问题的办法。”新的针织小帽抵在利维尔变粗的腰身上。她已几乎再不想起艾连了。胖胖的叶里奇先生依然可爱而惹人尊敬，孩子们早已又亲近叶里奇太太了。她曾在知晓身体再度被叶里奇先生的孩子填满时哭出来，那一直压着她的罪恶暗影终于远去了，她终于抓住了什么，让自己松一口气，确信她一如既往地爱他了。

五

叶里奇先生守在妻子身边，她的高热迟迟不退。

利维尔努力睁开发烫的眼皮，叶里奇先生抓着她的手。他又显得老了，正顶着打击强大精神，小小的黑眼珠里满是强压的恐惧，仍不住地和她说，“你会好起来的。”他脸上又满是汗水了，也没去擦一擦，“你要好起来，我爱你。”他妻子闭上眼睛，眼角滑下泪来。“哎呀。”他又慌了，“你别哭，别哭，你一哭病就好不了了。”她又听他的话勾起嘴角，眼泪仍在流着，滴在虚软翘起的嘴角上。

愧疚压垮了她，它压了她这么多年，依然不放过她。一定是她太过渴求，渴求通过突然到来的那孩子确认生活，彻底忘掉记忆中的姑娘，忘掉老房子的春夏，是她念想得太厉害，成了一种不耻的利用，诸神才收走了它。神惩罚了她，却也伤害了叶里奇先生。

啊，叶里奇先生。她一想到他，眼眶更酸，眼泪流得更多，叶里奇先生，他已五十四岁了，铺就了惊人的商业奇迹，却又经受这般打击，还小心翼翼地守着她。她的胖先生忠诚、善良，十六年来依然如刚结婚一般爱她、尊敬她。她却曾忘掉他，挑剔他，还可能爱上过她最为喜爱的小姑娘。

将近七年，她一直想告诉叶里奇先生，她曾对她不忠实的秘密，可一见他快活善良的眼睛，她便什么也说不口，不愿为了让自己轻松折磨他，也再不愿让什么事情烦恼他。她于是把那短暂的放纵压在心里，越压越久，一看到叶里奇先生，看到这样爱她的叶里奇先生，心里便越来越痛。她想告诉叶里奇先生那件过去的事，又想告诉他她爱他，她最后总是只和他说后一句话。

叶里奇先生不眠不休地守在她的病床前三天了，她想和他说好多话。她想告诉他，医生说她会好起来，想安慰他，又想让他不要守在这里了，她不值得。她想告诉叶里奇先生老房子的那场春夏，又想和他说，想不断和他说，她爱他，她一直爱他。可她太虚弱了，一句话也说不全，只能一声声唤他的名字，又努力笑出来。

“我差人去找耶格尔小姐了。”

她拼命睁开眼睛，望着叶里奇先生，几乎怀疑在幻听。

“这么多年，我只见你和她的情谊那么好过，她是你的好友，有她在，你该会开心，就能快点好起来。”

她怕极了，怕极了再见到那小姑娘，“阿列克谢，”她急切地唤丈夫的名字，想劝他。

“你别急，耶格尔小姐会来的。”叶里奇先生说，“你一定要快点好起来。”

他怕我死去，他怕到寻找了所有可能使我开心的人，却几乎忘了他自己。利维尔心中又酸又痛，“阿列克谢，”她唤丈夫，又爱又恨，她感激于他体贴她，又恨他去找艾连，也恨他这样爱她。

艾连·耶格尔真的来找她了。

艾连一到这，便守在她的病床前，就是叶里奇先生劝她，她也不肯歇息。艾连是匆匆赶来的，还穿着最时髦的衣着款式，哪怕满面担忧惊惧，仍掩不住这二十三岁姑娘依然保有的青春与美丽。她太漂亮了，太动人了，太耀眼了，利维尔才一见她，便想念她，立刻闭上眼，不让自己记住她的样子。

艾连一直陪她说话。

“才七年，你就把自己搞成这样子了。”

“你不用担心你绊着我，这几年我交往过四个女友，现在的那位还在三个镇外等我呢。”

“你要早点好起来，你家大白面包和小面包们担心死了。”

“你还总说你教我刺绣我一直睡觉的事呢，我这么耐心陪你说话，你还不听，都不看我一眼。”

“白面包说你病得直哭呢，他还见过你哭，你可从没在我面前哭过。”

“你想装就装吧，我知道你没睡觉，你就是害怕看见我。”

“你真狠心，利维尔，你写得那几封信可真好啊，因为我爱你，你就伤害我，又因为你怕自己爱我，你也伤害我。”

“你快点好起来吧。你现在的病样子别提多难看了，我所有的女友都比你漂亮。”

她安静了好一会儿，又同利维尔说，“但我忘不了你，我一见到你，她们谁都不重要了。”

艾连讲了许许多多的事，把她这几年所有的青春都倒给利维尔听。

利维尔好起来时，艾连趴在她的耳边，碧眼满含急切与悲伤，语气近乎虔诚，“离开你的叶里奇先生和孩子们吧，放过他们，和我走吧。”

利维尔看她了，她一直看着艾连的样子，不说一句话。

“你真狠心，”艾连贴着她的耳尖，几乎是在吻她，“我一直爱你，你却离不开你的孩子，离不开你丈夫。”

利维尔的病一好，艾连第二天便离开了。从此以后利维尔的生活风平浪静，叶里奇先生，叶里奇太太，亨利，尼娅，薇拉，还是五个人，什么都没有变化。

利维尔四十六岁时，艾连又来到了卡拉涅斯。

那时叶里奇先生已病重多时，利维尔已在他的病榻边照顾了三年。叶里奇先生看着她额上眼角嘴边都多了细纹，为年迈的自己拖累了妻子而心存愧疚。在他的眼里，她总是年轻的，是该被捧着的女人，她一直像答应他求婚那天一样，漂亮温柔。年轻的她不该把所有的时间陪伴在他这个老人身边，更不该在他生病时迅速耗尽她的美丽。

叶里奇先生知道自己的病好不了了，家里的每个人都知道，他亲眼看着利维尔从担忧的照料变成习惯性的看护，她仍然陪着他，给他早安吻和晚安吻，他却看懂了妻子的眼睛，明白那里面是毫无期望的等待。叶里奇先生总在想妻子，他想她是等不来再度健康的自己的，自己注定要离开她的生命了，何必在最狼狈的几年把她也束缚了呢。他于是总是劝妻子出去走走，去拜访朋友，去看戏剧，他有薇拉照顾。利维尔每次都回绝他，一直守在他身边。

耶格尔小姐来卡拉涅斯，总是登门拜访妻子，她邀妻子出去了太多次，妻子全都拒绝。叶里奇先生看到耶格尔小姐快活张扬的生命，再看到妻子疲倦安然的面容，便总是渴望耶格尔小姐的活力能感染妻子，害怕她在这些时刻消沉烦闷。

叶里奇先生仍在劝，他劝妻子和耶格尔小姐出去走走，和这位最好的朋友出去逛逛，他一向顺着她，第一次在一件事上这么坚持。利维尔拒绝了他一个月，两个月，到第三个月，艾连仍在卡拉涅斯，叶里奇先生仍在劝。“我总要你给自己放松一天，你和耶格尔小姐出去，我最安心。”她终于答应了他。

妻子温柔地看着叶里奇先生，吻他的额头，又吻他的唇，“我爱你，阿列克谢，我爱你。”

利维尔一出门，艾连便搂住她。艾连仍然显得活泼美丽，利维尔出门前照过镜子，自知自己已然衰老了。但艾连全不在乎，她挽着她，像幼时一样，像青春时一样，带着利维尔走过十几年的岁月瓢泼，走回最短暂的无忧无虑。

她们走过丁香花的街道，白鸽飞舞的广场，白木兰的小路，吞吐夕阳的温泉。

在老剧院里，艾连紧紧攥住了她的手，利维尔终于在许久未见的思念与生活疲乏的重压下放松了，没再挣脱。

她们出剧院时已下雨了，两个人撑着一把伞，高跟鞋彼此角碰着，跌跌撞撞。艾连紧紧搂着她的腰，撑着伞，就着初春的细雨，吻她的唇。“你爱我吗？”艾连问她，“你爱我吗？”

利维尔在细雨的敲打下，细细描画这幼时在她腿上打盹，青春时与她闲话，中年时仍在为她撑伞的小姑娘。“我……”她的舌头平伸，就要抵到上膛，就要说出单词。

她想起了从未怀疑她，一直深爱她，此刻还病着的叶里奇先生。

利维尔离开了艾连的伞，淋着春雨跑回了家。

家里非常安静，她走向卧室，叶里奇先生已睡着了。

她吻他的额头，“阿列克谢。”

叶里奇先生没回应他。

他已经睡着很久了。

再也不会醒来了。

六

艾连又想起了九岁的那个午后。

那个午后，穿丧衣的利维尔站在马车边，艾连想跑去同她说话，可那时的利维尔看起来肃穆又遥远，她生生止住了脚步，看着她离开。

此刻的利维尔站立在丈夫去世五年后的屋子里，仍然身着丧衣，双眼平静，面容肃穆，和幼时的那天一样遥远了。

“我不明白，”艾连急切地说，她走过年岁依然满含渴求的一双绿眼睛，在利维尔面前崩溃了，“叶里奇先生去世了，你的孩子们也长大了，你已被解放了，再也没有顾虑了，为何仍不答应我。”

利维尔沉默着。

她想起剧院归来时，叶里奇先生已长眠的那个春日雨夜。

想起叶里奇先生的遗书。

阿列克谢说她还年轻，要她享受新的人生。要她去爱其他人，珍惜下一个爱她的人。

那遗书夜夜睡在她的枕头下。

“没有什么解放，”利维尔说，“只有完全的闭锁。”

“利维尔，那只是太久之前的一件事，”艾连忧伤地望着她，“你该放下那点愧疚了，你该放过你自己了。”

利维尔微微一笑，静湖似的双眼宁静安详。“你该走了，艾连。”

她锁上了叶里奇先生家的门。

那扇门再没对艾连开放。

FIN


End file.
